


Tonight I'll Hold You

by shimmeringswift



Series: The Things We Hide [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Clothes, Fluff, Gavcats - Freeform, Glasses, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Luscious White Flame, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Richard is the best boyfriend, Serious Injuries, Surprises, Swearing, Teasing, This is the interlude bitches, art included, cute boyfriends, gamer!au, hairwashing, mafia!au, musician!AU, showering, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringswift/pseuds/shimmeringswift
Summary: The shrill sound of the doorbell pulled him from his thoughts. A splitting ache shot through his forehead. It was probably fucking Tina. She’d probably left her key on his table or something.“God-fucking-damn it, Ti!” He croaked, trying to be as loud as possible. “The door’s fucking open!”“Gavin?”Not Tina. Not fucking Tina. Shit.Shit.He hadn’t had something with Eli today. He’d had a fucking date with Richard. Fuckingfuck.





	Tonight I'll Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the interlude, Gavcats! 
> 
> I WASN'T GOING TO UPLOAD THIS TONIGHT. BUT I WROTE THE MOST AMAZING SCENE FOR LATER AND I HAD TO POST SOMETHING. SO HERE.
> 
> Also! Extremely flattered by PutridCherry asking if they could make fanart! :3 The answer is always yes to fanworks guys! I just want to see them, that's all. <3 
> 
> Artwork by Luscious White Flame! Go check them out on tumblr: lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com
> 
> Anywayyys, enjoy a break from the angst! For now.

With all of the streaming services available to him, Gavin would have thought something halfway decent might be on at least one of them. Apparently, such is not the case. It was bad enough he couldn’t play his instruments until the end of May. It’d been two days since he’d gotten home from the hospital. Oh, this bedrest was going to be fucking hell. Tina had spent the day with him but after realizing she hadn’t slept the past forty-eight hours, he made her go back to her apartment to sleep. Both Tina and Hank had stayed with him the first night. Tina had spent hours and hours on end, rearranging his schedule and cancelling work appointments. She’d even updated the Gavcats on the basics of the situation.

Thank God for Tina. She’d gone so far as to take Trashcan with her back to her apartment, considering he couldn’t even feed the damn cat himself. While they were in the hospital, she’d even made the landlord replace the carpeting in his apartment.

Gavin lay in his bed with his hands pushed into the front of his hoodie, loaded with pain meds. He really couldn’t see much without his glasses, but to be honest, he wasn’t in much of a mood to care enough to go get them. He hadn’t showered in the past two fucking days. But fuck Tina and Hank if they thought he was going to accept their help with that. Wasn’t going to fucking happen. It was bad enough they were cleaning his wound.

God, he fucking hated this. There was nothing to do except watch television, and that had gotten boring after about two hours. An itching feeling tugged at the back of his mind. Was he forgetting something? It was probably some stupid fucking event with Elijah. His brother could go suck a dick. He did want to see Chloe though. And Nessie. God, he fucking loved that child. She was going to be so fucking spoiled because of him. A soft sound of amusement escaped him. She was going to be a good big sister. If Chloe decided to keep the baby that was. Had she told Simon yet? Normally, Chloe always asked her twin for advice on all this kind of shit. Although, she was close with all of her siblings. She went to Camilla for older sister advice, and Daniel for older brother advice. Though, if he remembered correctly, Daniel, Simon, and Chloe were all triplets.

To be honest, Gavin hoped she kept the baby. If she kept it, he hoped she had a boy. She deserved a boy. But, a girl would be better for her, and they both knew it. If she got an abortion, she’d probably fly to France to do it. At least that way, she could stay with Traci and Camilla. Maybe he’d go with her. He hadn’t been to France in years.

The shrill sound of the doorbell pulled him from his thoughts. A splitting ache shot through his forehead. It was probably fucking Tina. She’d probably left her key on his table or something.

“God-fucking-damn it, Ti!” He croaked, trying to be as loud as possible. “The door’s fucking open!”

“Gavin?”

Not Tina. Not fucking Tina. Shit. _Shit_. He hadn’t had something with Eli today. He’d had a fucking date with Richard. Fucking _fuck._

He didn’t bother to call out to his boyfriend, unsure if he’d even be able to again. The footsteps down his hallway stomped. Richard didn’t stomp, he was too fucking posh for that, but the noise certainly rang through Gavin’s silent apartment like a stomp. Maybe that’s because of the fucking pounding in his head. A soft groan pushed through his mouth.

There was a gentle knock on his bedroom door, and Gavin let out a long moan of pain at the noise. The door opened. The blurb of his boyfriend entered the room.

“Gavin?” The word was filled with astonishment. Gavin pulled his hands out from his hoodie pocket as Richard swiftly crossed the room, becoming less blurred the closer he came. “You- You look absolutely terrible. What the fuck happened?”

“Language.” Gavin murmured. Richard sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. Mm. Those long, gentle fingers combed through his hair and he let out a purr of pleasure at the soothing touch. “Got shot. Forgot to have Tina call you.”

“You were shot?” Richard’s voice was almost monotone, filled with a quiet sort of calm.

“Mm. It was on the news. Not me. Guy with the bomb. He shot me. Hank’s handlin’ it.” He closed his eyes, rubbing into Richard’s strong hand. “Sorry about our date.”

The weight on the bed shifted off and the hand lifted from his hair. He opened his eyes, letting out a protesting whine. Richard had knelt on the floor beside the bed and held Gavin’s face in his hands. “You look at me and you listen to me, Gavin Reed. It is only a date. To be quite frank with you, this is not how I anticipated utilizing my time with you; I certainly had other plans laid out for us on the agenda. But, your health comes first. I do not want you feeling guilty about this. Do you understand?”

Gavin nodded.

“Excellent.” Richard leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s nose. He stood back up and helped Gavin to sit up in the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

Richard disappeared for a few minutes, and Gavin lay in bed impatiently. Richard could’ve left, but he didn’t. He was good boyfriend. Gavin had the best boyfriend.

A soft chuckle came from the doorway. “I’m glad you think so, darling.”

Oh. He said that out loud.

Gavin must’ve made some form of sound when Richard came back over to him. The look his boyfriend gave him… fuck. He was dressed in sweatpants and his black turtleneck, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He’d even taken off his shoes. “If I didn’t feel so shitty, I’d make you fuck me. Sweats look so phckin’ good on you.”

Chuckling again, Richard extended his arms out to Gavin. “Let me get you in the shower, darling.”

Gavin reached up with grabby hands, his hoodie sleeves falling down his arms at the motion. He closed his eyes as Richard scooped him up.

(Artwork by [Luscious Whiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/))

After a few moments of head-spinning movement, Gavin was gently set on the toilet to sit. He opened his eyes, watching Richard move about the bathroom. When Richard stripped off his shirt, an appreciative sound escaped Gavin. Richard looked over his shoulder at Gavin, an eyebrow raised. His expression was blank, save for the raised eyebrow, but amusement danced in his eyes. Gavin just watched as Richard shed the rest of his clothing, folding it neatly and setting it on the counter. Richard turned to the shower and turned on the water. As it warmed, he turned back to Gavin.

Gavin was pliant in Richard’s hands as his boyfriend stripped him of his dirty clothing. He leaned forward, letting himself be helped to his feet and guided into the shower. The warm water raced down his back as he leaned forward into Richard’s arms. Richard drew the shower curtain shut, stabilizing Gavin with an arm. God, Gavin was so fucking tired. He drew his arms in tight to his chest, resting his head on Richard’s shoulder as he closed his eyes again. Richard was saying something to him, but the words flowed in and out of his ears. Warmth surrounded him, bringing in sleepiness, and while it wasn’t surprising, was unexpected. He nuzzled into Richard. Strong hands moved across his body, rubbing him down with soap in such a gentle way.

God, this was so fucking intimate.

The last time Gavin had even been close to being intimate with someone was about a year ago. He’d been injured pretty fucking badly then, and North’d had to fucking bathe him. It had definitely taken his pride down about six notches. They were pretty close at this point. At least, he thought so.

His hands flattened on Richard’s chest. “I really phckin’ like you, y’know.”

“I’m glad, because I really _phckin’_ like you too.”

Gavin let out a whine. “Y’re teasin’ me, aren’t you?”

Richard chuckled, the warm vibrations rumbling through Gavin as he pressed closer to him. “No, never.”

After Richard washed his hair, which was something so intimate that Gavin couldn’t even fucking think about it right now, he let himself be led out of the shower to be toweled off. He was carefully put into a pair of clean pajamas. Richard combed a hand through Gavin towel-fluffed hair. “Couch, or bed?”

“Couch.” Gavin said.

His eyelids drooped as Richard picked him up bridal-style and carried him into the living room. When had Richard gotten dressed? A soft noise left him as Richard positioned them on the couch. In the end, Richard lay on the couch with his legs open and Gavin curled up on his uninjured side between them. His head pillowed Richard’s toned stomach as Richard draped a blanket over them.

“I’ve got you,” Richard murmured, combing a hand through Gavin’s hair again. “I’ve got you. Just rest. I’ll protect you.”

“’s a big promise, mister.” Gavin mumbled, his voice muffled by fabric as his arms curled around Richard’s upper thigh.

“One I intend to keep, darling.”

“Good. Y’re gonna keep me, right?”

Richard’s hand didn’t so much as still in Gavin’s hair. “I enjoy your company far too much to let you leave. So, yes. I fully plan on keeping you around for as long as you’ll have me.”

“ ‘ll always ‘ave you. Like you too much.”

“That’s good to hear, I suppose.” Richard paused. “We haven’t been together too long, I know, but I truly do like you, Gavin.”

There was no response. When Richard looked down, Gavin was sound asleep against him. A small smile pulled at his lips. Maybe he really would be able to keep this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by Luscious White Flame! Go check them out on tumblr: lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com
> 
> Next Time:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Gavin’s hand clapped down over his mouth. The glare he threw Richard was nothing short of fierce. “I swear to_ **phckin’** God, if you so much as-”  
>  __  
> 
> 
> _Oh. He was flustered. Richard could work with flustered. Richard’s tongue poked between his lips to drag along the skin of Gavin’s hand as seductively as possible. His hand rose to wrap around Gavin’s wrist, holding it still. He moved Gavin’s hand, turning it to have only a single finger against his mouth._  
>  __  
> The look in Gavin’s eyes was a wild sort of surprise and arousal. He was completely debauched from something so trivial.


End file.
